


Stories on the Worlds of Pixar

by Orca478



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Coco (2017), Finding Nemo (Movies), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Inside Out (2015), Monsters Inc. (Movies), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pixar, Romance, multiple one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: The characters of Pixar have lifes after we see them, here is what happens to them.
Relationships: Anger/Sadness (Inside Out), Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Carl Fredricksen/Ellie Fredricksen, Celia Mae/Mike Wazowski, Coral/Marlin (Finding Nemo), Disgust/Joy (Inside Out), EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E), Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan/Original Character(s), Jessie/Buzz Lightyear, Karen "Voyd"/Violet Parr, Miguel Rivera/Original Character(s), Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez, Rex/Trixie (Toy Story), Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Stories on the Worlds of Pixar

**Author's Note:**

> This aren’t connected stories. Just random stories from Pixar films. I know I didn’t add all of them, I added my faves, im nit a big fan of Bug’s life, Ratatouile, Brave, or Onward. I like them, don’t love them. The Good Dinosaur.....don’t except nothing of this.

“Joy to the world ! It’s Christmas !” Joy want as loud as he could. 

“JOY !”

“Sorry Anger.”

It has been Christmas Day, and one of the happiest for Joy. She waits for that all year. 

Specially about what happens in the night. When Riley is asleep. 

The mind world holds the special ball every Christmas since Riley is 6. 

Three emotions always attend while the other two stay and monitor Riley. 

Joy always goes, she loves the dance, the party, and as the lead she has to go anyway. Anger on the contrary never goes, he hates the dance. It’s either Fear.......or Disgust. 

The latter is almost certain that she’s going. After Joy she’s the most, tolerant, of parties. 

That’s perfect. Because that’s the emotion she wants to ask out. 

Ever since the Puberty thing started, Joy started looking at her green friend, differently. 

Disgust has always been the most pretty emotion, but Joy stared seeing her much more. Her personality, her looks, her way of being. 

Her smile.....it’s not that often, but it makes her heart bounce so fast. She has the cutest smile. 

Joy didn’t know what it was, so she consulted on Sadness. 

“I don’t know Sadness, every time I’m close to her lately, I feel strange, like I can bounce away in even more than my usual happiness.” 

“Joy, you like her.” 

“Of course I do she’s my friend. I like you all !”

“No Joy, you like like her. You love Disgust like Riley loves Jordan.”

She’s in love with Disgust. It took her some to realize it, but she’s in love. 

Joy has wanted to tell her, but she always chickens out. That’s funny, she, the brave optimistic one, afraid.

Disgust is many things, and one of them, is direct. She’ll reject her openly. Joy has to make sure she doesn’t get rejected.

Disgust also has extremely high standards. If Joy wants her to be interested, she needs to be the top. 

Point been....dancing. 

This is a ball, everyone is dancing, and if she wants to impress the green emotional she needs to be able to dance better than ever.

And Disgust is a expert dancer. Joy has seen her practice in private. 

There is a lot of work if she wants to impress the green emotion. 

“Dancing ?” Sadness asked. 

“It’s the only way Sadness. I need to impress her.”

“Well, I would help you, but I have no idea how to dance.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“I don’t think Anger or Fear know either, the only one that knows is Disgust.”

“And I can’t ask her. She’s the one I want to impress.”

“Maybe you don’t have to directly ask her...”

“What do you mean ?”

“Watch her, study her movements, get the gist from her.”

That’s how Joy practiced in secret. She watched Disgust. She practiced in dream duty. 

All leading up to now.

“So, who’s going and who’s staying ?”

“You’re going with Sadness and Disgust. Me and Bean Pole are having the whole place for us, and it’s gonna be fun.” Anger smirked. 

Fear glupped. “I hate the fact that they banned me.”

“That’s because of your panic attack last year.”

“Oh that was so embarrassing.” Disgust rolled her eyes. “There is no way I’m embarrassing me again.” 

Joy glupped at that.

“Well. I got dresses for you two ladies. I better start getting ready.” She said as she moved. “Sadness, do you still need help with your makeup ?”

“Yes please. Do you have something kinda water proof ?”

“Yep.”

Joy watched them leave.

“You chose hard Joy.” 

She looked at Anger and Fear.

“Top of the top.”

“You two know ?” 

“It’s kinda obvious.” 

“Oh.”

“Peace of advice. Failure is not an option, not with her.”

“She has the highest standards of all people.”

“I know guys, but I really like her.....Anger you’re the closest to her, do you know something I can use.” 

“Well......she likes girls. She’s open with that, she’s proud that Riley is bi, so you do have a chance in that. But other than that, I can’t give you anything else.”

“Oh man, I’m gonna get rejected and humiliated so hard.”

“Ok, there is also another thing. I have no idea if she will accept, but she won’t humiliate you. She’s not like that.”

“She’ll do it as softie as she can......but if you ask this nerve. Maybe you have a chance.”

“You won’t really know unless you try, the only thing you can do is ask her. And the only we can do, is wish you luck.”

The party was big, mind people danced all around. 

“Oh, this is too much people.” Sadness moaned.

“I swear, why do they make us come here ?” Disgust said. 

“I thought you liked this ?”

“Nah, not my style, I like more private events.”

“Then why did you always come with me ?” Joy couldn’t help but ask.

“Because. Someone needs to help you with the idiots. And I have experience in that.”

Disgust looked around.

“Oooh. Is that shrimp. Don’t mind if I serve myself.”

Joy watched her go.

“Man, I can’t do this.”

“You can do this Joy.” Sadness said. “Just talk to her.”

“Yeah, thanks Sadness.....Sadness ?” 

Her blue friend was gone. Instead looking at one of the Imaginary boyfriends.

“I would die for Riley.”

“Oooh.”

“Really ? We have an actual boyfriend, why have those ?”

She sighted and slowly walked to her green friend. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“So.....how are you ?” 

“With this shrimp ? Great.”

“Is it really good ? “

“Hey, try it yourself.......Really ?”

“What. What is it ?”

“This dumb workers. Always put the punch at the other side.”

“So, it ain’t far ?”

“That’s not the problem. She is !”

Joy looked at a big orange mind worker. Like the ones that threw Bing Bong’s Rocket away.

“What of her ?” 

“She always tries to hit on me. Can’t take a fucking no.”

“Well then, I can go get it for you ?”

“Really ? Joy she’s a prick, is not worth it.”

“I can deal with it Dis, a bully won’t stop me. Be right back !”

“Joy wait ! Don’t !......oh man.”

Joy went carefully to get her the drink, not messing up.

But then....

“Hey pretty !”

The worker suddenly grabbed her and held her tight. 

“Hey let go ?”

“Oh, you’re the lead emotion. Joy, Hey guys, I have the boss !”

The others behind her laughed. 

“So, want to go somewhere private ?”

“What ?”

“Or are you gonna ruin me too ?”

“What are you talking about ?”

“My brothers. They got fired because of you, because how they treated that elephant looser.”

“Hey Bing Bong was no looser. You’re brothers had no right to do what they did !”

“Well look at this. She defends him, after she killed him.”

“What in the ?”

“Please, he fell trying to save you. After you selfishly tried to leave him and Sadness away. He died, helping you fix the mess you caused.”

Joy walked back. She didn’t...no she didn’t kill him. He sacrificed himself..........for her.

“Take her to the moon for me.” His last words were on her mind constantly. She can’t be....”

She didn’t noticed and she bumped in the table, and the punch almost fell in top of her. 

Almost.....

A green hand quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. 

The punch fell straight on the big workers.

“Told you it wasn’t worth it.” Disgust whispered. “Seriously Kelly, you have no heart !”

“Dis I...”

“Nothing. She’s already hurt enough for that, and she did right in firing your brothers, they were bullies and there was already multiple complains about them, and so are about you and you’re friends.”

“Mam please.”

“Now, before we get in another issue. I suggest you all go home, oh, and I’m speaking to your boss tomorrow.”

She watched as they left. 

“Now Joy, when I tell you......Joy ?” 

The Star was not in sight.

Joy looked at the dump. The last place she saw Bing Bong. 

She still sees him vanish down there.

“Looking at there won’t do anything.”

Disgust showed up at her left. “He’s gone Joy.”

“It’s my fault.”

“No it isn’t.”

“It is. I caused all of that ! I made him fall, I made the islands fall down, I made Anger do what he did.”

“The only innocent one is Sadness, we all had a part. And Bing Bong. He loved Riley, he loved her so much, that he knew he had to do what he did. It’s not your fault, it’s anyone’s fault. He died being a hero. He saved us basically.”

“I still can’t erase him from my mind. I’m terrible.”

“No you’re not. You’re good in many things......dancing might be one of them.”

Joy looked at her in surprise.

She just smirked at her. 

“Was I a good teach ?” 

“You knew !”

“Since the first day. I knew you watched me.”

“And why didn’t you tell me ?”

“I didn’t see a problem in stopping you. Although, you could have asked me directly.”

“I....I couldn’t.”

“Why’s that ? Am I too ugly too look at it directly ?”

“No ! It’s....the opposite of that.”

She’s cornered now, there is no other way. 

“I wanted to ask you out. I wanted....to dance with you, here. That’s why I learned in secret.” 

Disgust remained quiet for a little while. 

Then, her green hand grabbed her’s.

“Come on.”

“What are you....”

“You want to ask me out right ?”

“Yeah....”

“Well. I say yes, I would love to dance with you, so come on.”

“You said yes !”

“Yes, I’m dancing with you dum dum. Now come on.”

She dragged Joy to the dance floor.

“Now, just watching is not enough. You have no idea how to do it with a partner. Now, hold my hip with one hand, and my shoulder with your other.”

Joy did it slowly, she knows she doesn’t like to be touched so....

“Dum dum. I don’t mind the touching here, but we don’t have all day.”

That made it. She grabbed her hip and shoulder. Disgust followed it with the opposite hands. 

“Now follow my steps, and don’t step on me please.”

Joy stared following him, and got the hang of it.

“I’m doing it !”

“There we go !”

They stared dancing formally. 

“You know,there is something else I have to tell you.” Joy said, now or never.

“What is it ?”

“I.....I like you.”

“Yeah I like you too, despite what I say, I like you all.”

“No not like that, I like like you, ever since the whole puberty thing, I.....fell for you, I...love you.”

Disgust remained quiet for a while.

“Wow. Well. I also gotta confess. I lied.”

“What ?” 

“I didn’t just come with you for good image or anything. I came because of......you. I mean, I know I spend all my days with you and the others, but this were my chances of having more private time. At first, I thought it was just, I want to befriend the most sane person, but then I realized two things, one, that’s Sadness, and two, well, it was more than that. What I want to say is that. I.....love you too.”

And at that moment, Joy could have bounced with....well joy. 

“Ok, tiger, not in here.”

“Ehem.”

They looked at Sadness, pointing at the ceiling.

A mistletoe. 

“On second thought. Let’s see if you kiss as good as you dance.”

And when her lips hit her’s. She finally felt the true joy of Christmas, and love.


End file.
